Malam Yang Berisik -The Noisy Night-
by eruchaa
Summary: Hanya sebuah cerita tentang keluarga Yuuji yang berisik dan menggemaskan. Kamijo -lelaki charming itu, kali ini harus ekstra sabar menghadapi ketiga anaknya yang begitu berisik dan jahil. Apakah Yuuji Kamijo dapat menghadapi anak-anaknya yang lucu itu? Baca Saja! a Versailles -PQ- Band FanFiction. fluffy family fic. KAMIJOxHIZAKI. Don't Like? Don't Read!


**Malam yang Berisik (The Noisy Night)**

**Title**:

Malam yang Berisik (The Noisy Night)

**Writer**:

elhelvetia aka eruchaa

**Genre**:

Drama & Family

**Rate**:

Fiction T (Teen)

**Fandom**:

Versailles –Philharmonic Quintet–

**Disclaimer**:

I don't own the characters in this fiction, they own by themselves and their agency. But, this fiction is mine, I created this story pure from my imagination.

**Warning**:

OOC, many typos, AU, actor-fic, cross-gender, etc.

**Language**:

Indonesian, semi-English

Bonjour my dear! I hope you will like this fan fiction.

Love,

eruchaa

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy!**

**Dix†Dix†Dix†Dix**

Suatu hari disebuah kota kecil yang indah, berdiri sebuah rumah mungil yang cantik. Rumah itu dikelilingi oleh tumbuhan bunga mawar merah yang sangat indah dan cantik. Rumah kayu bercat putih susu itu hampir seluruhnya permukaannya ditutupi oleh salju. Malam yang dingin dingin itu seharusnya diisi dengan duduk di depan perapian dan ditemani dengan secangkir coklat panas harus musnah ketika kau mendengar suara teriakan-teriakan berisik dari rumah mungil dikelilingi tumbuhan mawar merah tadi.

Rumah yang ditinggali sebuah keluarga kecil yang sangat berisik.

Keluarga Yuuji.

Sang kepala keluarga yang sedari tadi duduk di perapian sambil membaca Koran hariannya itu kini harus menghentika aktivitas nya karena suara bising yang ditimbulkan oleh ketiga anaknya. Pria berumur 38 tahun itu memijat kening nya yang sudah berkerut itu frustasi.

Jujur saja, pria bernama Yuuji Kamijo itu sudah sangat lelah untuk berteriak-teriak agar ketiga anak lelaki nya itu diam. Kejadian ini sudah seperti aktivitas rutin dalam keluarga Yuuji.

Ketiga anaknya yang bernama Yuuji Yuki si sulung yang jahilnya nomor satu dan berisik berumur 13 tahun, Yuuji Masashi berumur 10 tahun yang pendiam tapi jahil dan jika ia marah maka kau akan ngeri melihat ekspressi nya yang garang. Dan, kau akan tahu siapa bocah bungsu keluarga Yuuji berumur 5 tahun yang paling imut dan polos, Yuuji Teru, si bungsu adalah anak yang selalu saja menjadi korban pem-bully-an yang selalu dilakukan oleh kedua kakaknya. Seperti malam ini contohnya, kedua kakak beradik Yuuji itu telah membuat adiknya kembali menangis dengan mengambil boneka Pikacchu sang adik dan memain-mainkannya.

"Hey, kalian jangan menganggu Teru-_chan_ terus. Kasian…" Kamijo yang ayah segera beranjak karena sudah tidak tahan mendengar tangisan Teru yang semakin lama semakin kencang. Ia mengangkat tubuh mungil Teru dan menggendongnya tinggi-tinggi.

"Teru-_chan_ anak pintar, jangan menangis lagi yah. Nanti ayah akan belikan boneka Pikacchu untuk Teru-_chan_ yang besar." Kamijo berusaha membujuk si bungsu agar berhenti menangis dan Bingo! bujukan Kamijo yang berniat akan membelikan boneka Pikacchu yang lebih besar lagi berhasil membuat tangisan agak Teru mereda, walau ia masih sesenggukkan.

"Be-_hiks_ benarkah, A-_hiks_-yah?" tanyanya dengan sesenggukan. Bocah berumur 5 tahun itu mengusap-usap kedua matanya ketika merasakan air matanya membuat penglihatannya menjadi buram.

"Iya, Ayah akan belikan pada Teru-_chan_." Kata Kamijo sambil tersenyum manatap wajah polos anaknya.

"Janji?" Teru mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya kepada sang Ayah.

"Janji!" dan Kamijo menatutkan jari kelingkingnya pada kelingking mungil si anak. Teru pun tertawa lucu.

"Huuuu~ cengeng!" cibir Yuki, yang duduk di sofa bersama Masashi.

"Iya, dasar manja." Kata Masashi yang ikut mencibir, lelaki berambut _ebony_ itu tengah memeluk boneka Pikacchu milik Teru, adiknya.

Yuki mengangguk sambil mengangkat telapak tangan kanannya di depan Masashi, mengajak saudara nya untuk ber-_high five_, dan Masashi langsung membalas _high five_ nya Yuki.

Tiba-tiba raut wajah imut Teru yang tadi senang kini langsung muram. Bibirnya bergetar menahan tangis, sedangkan kedua bola mata birunya berkaca-kaca.

"Hiks…"

"Aaa! Yuki-_kun_! Masashi -_kun_! Jangan mengejek Teru-_chan_ seperti itu. Dia masih kecil tahu!" Kamijo menatap tajam kedua putra nya yang memanyunkan bibirnya karena ditatap tajam oleh Ayahnya.

"Cup… Cup… Teru -_chan_ anak pintar jangan menangis lagi ya. Yuki-_nii_ dan Masashi-_nii_ itu memang jahil. Jangan menangis lagi ya." Kamijo kewalahan menangani Teru yang mulai menangis kencang. Pria berambut pirang itu menggendong tubuh anak bungsunya berkeliling ruangan itu untuk membuat Teru tenang. Namun, yang ada malah tangis si bungsu berambut silver itu malah menjadi-jadi.

Yuki dan Masashi hanya menggeleng-geleng tak habis fikir melihat anak dan ayah itu. Dasar! kalian itu tidak sadar yah, kalau kelian berdua yang membuat Ayah kalian kewalahan karena telah membuat Teru menangis. Ck ck ck ck…

"Ayah! Ibu mana?" tiba-tiba Yuki bertanya. Ya, dia heran juga sedari tadi ibu mereka yang cantik itu tidak terlihat dari tadi.

Kamijo yang masih kewalahan itu menoleh kearah Yuki, "Ah, Ibu ada di dapur ya?" bukannya menjawab Kamijo malah bertanya balik.

Yuki menatap ayahnya dengan tampang _palmface_. Kadang Ayah nya yang rupawan dan _charming_ itu bisa jadi bodoh juga, setidaknya itulah yang dipikirkan oleh Yuki dan Masashi sekarang.

"Ayo, Yuki-_nii_ kita kedapur mencari ibu." Ajak Masashi, lalu kedua kakak beradik yang sama-sama jahil itu beranjak dari sofa merah yang mereka duduki tadi.

"Mau kemana kalian?" Tanya Kamijo, kini Teru yang ada digendongannya sudah tenang dan tertawa-tawa sambil memainkan rambut pirang milik Ayahnya.

"Mau kedapur. Mencari Ibu." Kata Yuki singkat.

"Dan mencari makan." Sambung Masashi datar.

Kamijo hanya menggeleng-geleng melihat kelakukan kedua putranya itu. Mencoba sabar.

* * *

**Dix†Dix†Dix†Dix**

* * *

"Ibu! Ibu! Ibu!" panggil Yuki dan Masashi secara bersamaan dengan tempo yang cepat pula.

Kini mereka berdua dapat melihat sosok perempuan dengan rambut pirangnya yang ditata dengan _elegant_, juga gaun merah yang membalut tubuh rampingnya, dan juga apron hitam berenda ia kenakan. Cantik.

"Ibuuu!" teriak Yuki dan Masashi.

Yuuji Hizaki, perempuan yang mereka panggil Ibu menoleh kaget. Wajah manis dan cantik itu seketika langsung tersenyum.

"Ada apa?" Tanya nya ramah. Sebelah tangannya masih mengaduk sup kalkun di panci.

"Ibu, lapaar~" rengek Masashi sambil memegangi perutnya.

"Ah iya, sebentar lagi masak, Masashi-_kun_. Oh iya, Teru-_chan_ dan Ayahmu mana?" Hizaki kini beralih pada masakan yang ia buat.

Yuki dan Masashi saling berpandangan lalu bersamaan pula memutar bola mata mereka bosan. "Biasa Bu, si pirang dan si silver itu sedang bermain-main." Kata Yuki. Dan, Masashi hanya mengangguk menyetujui.

Hizaki langsung menoleh dan meolot kejam Yuki dan Masashi. "Kalian tidak boleh memanggil Ayah kalian dengan sebutan 'si pirang' dan adik kalian 'si silver', mengerti?" Hizaki berujar garang.

Dua bersaudara itu mengangguk kaku. "Y-ya bu." Katanya serempak.

"Baik, sudah keluar sana. Jangan menganggu ibu!" perintah Hizaki, yang kemudian dituruti oleh kedua putranya.

Ah, satu lagi pasti semua heran mengapa Hizaki tidak mendengar keributan yang ditimbulkan anak-anaknya. Salah! Hizaki mendengar semuanya. Hanya saja, kupingnya seperti sudah kebal mendengar keributan yang selalu saja setiap hari terjadi. Yah, Ibu yang aneh.

* * *

**Dix†Dix†Dix†Dix**

* * *

Teru kini tengah duduk tenang dipangkuan Kamijo sambil memainkan boneka Pikacchu yang Kamijo ambil di sofa saat YukixMasashi pergi ke dapur tadi. Sedangkan, Kamijo duduk sambil membaca Koran nya yang sempat tertunda karena keributan tadi.

"Oii oii tenang sekali disini!" Yuki menepuk-nepuk kedua telapak tangannya. Dibelakangnya Masashi melotot menatap boneka Pikacchu nya sudah ditangan Teru.

"Pikacchu-ku!" seru Masashi dengan jari telunjuk mengacung kearah Teru yang bermain dengan Pikacchu miliknya.

"Hey, kau harus _macho_, kawan! Masa pria mainannya boneka. Pikacchu pula." Tegur Yuki pada Masashi.

"Tapi, Pika…" Masashi menatap nanar pada boneka Pikacchu milik Teru.

"Lagipula, itu milik Teru-_chan_, _baka_!" Yuki menyenggol tubuh Masashi. Masashi hanya meringis.

Kamijo mengangkat wajahnya dari Koran yang ia baca.

"_Urusai_ _na_! kalian bisa diam tidak. Duduk dilantai dan baca buku yang Ayah beli kemarin." Perintah Kamijo garang.

Yuki dan Masashi melotot.

"Maksud Ayah buku cerita bergambar yang berjudul 'Snow White' itu!? TIDAK! Kami ini laki-laki Ayah. Masa baca buku begituan." Masashi protes.

Kamijo menautkan kedua alisnya, "Memangnya seorang laki-laki tidak boleh membaca dongeng 'Snow White' ? itu cerita yang menarik. Iyakan Teru-_chan_?" Kamijo berujar sambil mengusap-usap kepala Teru.

"Hm!" Teru menangguk cepat, "Ibu sering menceritakannya pada Teru-_chan_ sebelum tidur. Dan itu mengasyikkan." Lanjutnya.

Lagi-lagi Masashi dan Yuki memutar kedua bola matanya bosan. Ia tak habis fikir terhadap Ayah dan adik bungsunya itu. "Dasar bocah." Gumam keduanya.

"Anak-anak, Kamijo! Makan malam sudah siap!" teriak Hizaki dari arah Dapur.

"Ya, kami kesana!" sahut Kamijo. "Ayo, anak-anakku yang manis. kita makan malam~" Kamijo mengajak anak-anaknya pergi ke ruang makan.

* * *

**Dix†Dix†Dix†Dix**

* * *

Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10:00pm. Jam tidur sudah lewat sejak sejam yang lalu. Kamijo masih juga belum bisa tidur, aura dingin salju diluar terasa menusuk tulangnya. Tapi bukan karena dinginnya cuaca diluar.. hanya saja suara berisik dari kamar Yuki dan Masashi (Teru tidur bersama Kamijo dan Hizaki) membuat rasa kantuk yang sedari tadi menyergapnya langsung hilang seketika.

Ia heran, mengapa istri dan anak bungsunya bisa nyenyak tidur, sedangkan ia barang sedikitpun tidak bisa memejamkan mata karena telinganya sakit mendengar pertengkaran tak penting Yuki dan Masashi.

Kamijo merebahkan tubuhnya, dan membenamkan wajahnya di bawah bantal.

"…kau ini! Seharusnya aku duluan…"

"…enak saja! Tadi kan aku yang menang…"

"…kau curang!..."

"…aku tidak curang, _baka_ _otouto_. Itu yang disebut keberuntungan hahaha…"

"…tidak bisa! Aku tidak terima, Yuki-_nii_!..."

Dan seterusnya.

Kamijo frustasi dibuatnya. Apa harus ia meminum obat tidur agar ia bisa lelap hingga esok.

Kamijo beranjak dari atas ranjangnya, ia berjalan menuju lemari obat di samping meja rias Hizaki. Perlahan ia buka pintu lemari kaca itu hingga terdengar bunyi berderit. Kosong.

Obat tidur yang biasa ada kosong dari botolnya. Ia berbalik menatap Hizaki dan Teru yang terlelap.

"_Masaka_…!" Kamijo tiba-tiba berpikir bahwa obat itu habis oleh Hizaki dan Teru. Itu bisa saja terjadi, melihat Hizaki dan Teru begitu lelap tidur.

"Argh! _Kusso_!" Kamijo mengacak-acak rambut pirangnya frustasi.

"Anak-anak itu membuatku gila."

Hingga akhirnya Kamijo tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Padahal Yuki dan Masashi sudah tidur sejak pukul 11 malam. Ia benar-benar terlihat kacau sekarang. Lelaki itu terduduk di sofa ruang tamu, dengan mata memerah dan kantong mata berwarna hitam di bawah matanya.

Ia sekarang terlihat seperti seorang _zombie_.

Begitulah keseharian kepala keluarga Yuuji. Memimpin keluarga yang berisik itu membuatnya seperti _zombie_. Lelah? Tentu saja.

Haaah.. kasihan Kamijo. Kapankah ia bisa tertidur nyenyak? Mungkin... itu terjadi jika anak-anaknya sudah dewasa kelak. _Poor_ Kamijo-_san_!

_fin_

* * *

**Dix†Dix†Dix†Dix**

* * *

Ah! Inilah kisah keluarga Yuuji yang berisik. Dengan anak-anaknya yang jahil dan lucu. Mereka saling melengkapi, dengan sifat polos yang lucu.

* * *

AN: Yattaa! selesai juga fanfic fluffy mengenai keluarga Yuuji yang berisik banget itu hehehe maaf jika ada kesalahan penulisan dan kata-kata yang diluar EYD. saya mohon maaf, saya merupakan seorang newbie yang masih perlu banyak belajar m(_ _)m

semoga penggemar Versailles aka Descendants of the Rose terhibur.

Love from the Roses,

eruchaa


End file.
